The Blooming In The Rain
by soccer-fan1
Summary: Naruto is forced to give up hope of ever achieving the position of Hokage.
1. Chapter 1

**Before we start I'd like you to know that I already submitted this story once before with a different account (Ryuka12).**

**The Village Blooming In the Rain**

DISCLAIMER: This is stupid but I'm only going to say it once, I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Summary: Naruto is forced to give up hope of ever achieving the position of Hokage.

Chapter 1:

"So what are you going to do now? I don't want to think that you will just go back Akatsuki." Naruto asked as he watched her cover up Nagato's dead body with paper.

"I'm through with Akatsuki. Yahiko and Nagato were everything to me."She told him as Nagato's body was fully covered now.

"Yahiko and Nagato entrusted you with their dreams so I will believe in you as well."She continued as the bodies were now lifted in to the air.

"Amegakure will help you make that dream come true."Konan told him with the best smile she could put on her face as wings of paper formed on her back and lifted off the ground

Her smile looked really good on her even if it was a forced one. He could not deny that she truly looked like an Angel especially with those Wings sprouting off her back.

"There will be many hardships that you will have to face and I wish you luck in facing them and know this if you are ever in need of a new place to live the doors to my village will always be open for you" And with that she was gone.

Naruto stared in the direction she left for a while and then left for Konoha.

He had only covered a little distance when all the adrenaline from the whole fiasco finally left him and he felt his energy leaving him and him falling to the ground but instead of hitting the hard ground he met the back of one Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei…?"Naruto wheezed out not having any strength to speak any louder.

"It's alright Naruto. You've done enough now get some rest I'll take you back to the village."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"..wha…mean…they..se..im…he needs….rest…right now!"

He woke to the sound of someone yelling but he couldn't understand what they were saying, He sighed, Couldn't they let him sleep in peace for once or at least have the decency to keep it quite while he slept. He could already feel a head ache building probably due to the lack of sleep.

He pushed himself off the bed he was lying in, his body aching in protest and managed to get into a sitting position. He looked around and found out that he was in a tent probably one of the tents that were set up for medical purposes.

He heard the yelling again but this time more clearly.

"I understand your concern but orders are orders and I cannot disobey them. They were asking for him to be summoned earlier but captain insisted that he got some rest first. Now please step aside Shizune-san or I'll have to use force."

Shizune sighed giving up "Alright fine, let me just check up on him then you can take him."

She went into the tent to find Naruto already awake and looked annoyed.

"Ah, Naruto-kun your awake" She said.

"Yeah well it isn't exactly easy to sleep while someone can't keep their voice down."Said a still annoyed Naruto.

Shizune blushed in embarrassment "uh..sorry about that"

"Its alright."Naruto said dismissively. No need to get angry at her when she was just looking out for him.

"So, how are you feeling?"Shizune asked.

"Like shit. How long has it been since I've been out" Naruto asked her.

"well..since Kakashi brought you here I think a day and a half."She replied.

"A day and a half? That shouldn't be right It doesn't take me long to recover…"He mumbled and noticed that Shizune looked away nervously. He narrowed his eyes at her "Shizune what aren't you telling me?"

"Well …when Kakashi brought you in you were still unconscious and that's when the council ordered someone to seal away Kyuubi's Chakra." Said Shizune still looking away.

"What? Why would they do that its not like they thought that Kyuubi will take over me or something …right?"

"Im sorry Naruto-kun I don't think I should be the one to tell you" Shizune said looking down. Naruto just sighed. Silence fell over them for a while before Shizune remembered what she was here for.

"I almost forgot but you have been called up by the council so you should hurry up." she said and continued as she saw him frowning "I know you're tired but believe me you don't want to piss them off by being late we're already on tight schedule."

He sighed again. Why couldn't they let him rest for a while? He nodded towards Shizune.

"Alright. I'll wait outside with your escort while you should change into your clothes." With that she went outside the tent.

Clothes? He looked at his clothes to find out that he was wearing a hospital gown. He looked around for his clothes and found them lying on a chair in a neat heap.

He slowly got out of the bed his body still too tired to do make any quick movements. He put on his orange pants and orange and black jacket and put on his black sandals which were at the edge of the bed. He felt something in his pocket and pulled it out which turned out to be his forehead protector he quickly tied it on and went out of the tent.

Shizune was standing outside waiting patiently for him with an ANBU with purple hair and a cat mask.

"Sorry for the wait." He said smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head

"Its no problem." Shizune said with a small smile while the ANBU just nodded and started walking with Shizune and Naruto following her.

He looked around and saw that everyone was busy rebuilding the village the Ninjas were jumping here and there. Superiors barking orders at their subordinates. Civilians doing their best with what they could do. In everyone's eyes he could see that drive to get back on their feet again and nothing was going to stop them. He smiled, that's why he would always be there to protect them just like did recently. They passed some villagers who looked up and glared at him but was shocked to see that some nodded towards him in acknowledgement while some even smiled or waved at them.

Noticing his reaction Shizune decided to explain "You really saved us all you know, your meeting with Pein we all heard it through Katsuyu-sama. We all would be dead by now, even if someone defeated him I wouldn't be alive neither would Kakashi and a lot of other people. All the people realize that and they are grateful to you, of course not all of them but it's still better than before." She said with a fond smile proud that the man she considered as her brother was finally getting what he wanted.

Naruto listened to all of this with a dumbfounded expression. All the hard work was finally paying off, people were acknowledging him, they finally accepted him , and he was one step closer to achieving his dream. His expression turned into a full grin at that thought. Thinking of all of this reminded of something.

"So how is everyone? Are they alright?"

"Well no one got seriously injured, like I said you saved us all although Tsunade-sama went into a coma for a day but made a miraculous recovery. She's still a bit weak."

Naruto nodded in relief he was scared that his friends had got hurt or worse dead.

After a few minutes they reached the one story wooden building that Yamato created for the council to discuss matters. Whatever discussion was going on stopped as they entered. Naruto looked at everyone There seemed to be quite a few people the most noticeable being the Fire Lord who he didn't think would be here. There were seven members from the civilian side whom he did not know except for the pink haired woman who he had a suspicion was related to Sakura other than that there were the first generation Ino-Shika-Cho, Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Aburame Shibi , The Third's teammates Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado, The war Hawk Danzo and lastly The Hokage, Senju Tsunade. He gave Tsunade a smile which she did not return. He knew something was wrong with her the look in her eyes was not the same, the warmth with which she always looked at him was not there but he didn't think any of it chalking it off to all the stress and fatigue because of the war. Then Homura stood up and addressed

"Uzumaki Naruto you have been summoned here to discuss the events that took place during your fight with Akatsuki leader Pein."

Naruto gulped he had a vague idea as to what they wanted to discuss. His suspicion was only proven as he continued.

"During the fight you lost control of Kyuubi no Kitsune, based on your explanation on how you lost it we will be making a decision concerning you and your tenant. So please explain."

And so Naruto explained that Pein had pinned him to the ground and Hinata came to save him and got fatally wounded he could not controlled his rage and the Kyuubi took over him.

After he finished Danzo spoke up. "The boy is clearly unstable and is endangering his comrades if he cannot even control his emotions at seeing his comrades fatally wounded. I propose that we exile him that way we will divert Akatsuki's attention away from Konoha and he won't be a danger to us anymore."

"I agree" one of the civilian council spoke up. " Akatsuki just destroyed our whole village and we won't be able to defend ourselves if they decide to attack again so it is better if we throw him out as soon as possible." There were murmurs of agreement from the civilian council. Naruto was tense, this was not the kind of situation he was expecting to be in.

"What is this foolishness! Naruto just saved our lives when all hope was lost and this is the thanks he gets? The least we could do is give him a chance. If we banish him we will not only be losing one of our strongest ninja but also the Toad contract since they are only loyal to their summoners." Reasoned the Nara clan head. Chouza and Inoichi nodding their heads in agreement. Naruto visibly relaxed a bit at least someone seemed to be on his side.

"Chance? You expect us to give him a chance the whole reason why we even are in this situation? Well you can forget about it." Said another civilian council member. Shikaku was about retort again but Tsunade who was quite throughout the ordeal finally spoke up.

"Enough!" she yelled " we have two options regarding Uzumaki Naruto either we give him a chance or we banish the best way to decide would be call on a vote. Everyone in favor of banishment raise your hands" At this all the Civilian council and Danzo raised their hands.

"Alright. All those in favor of giving him a chance, raise your hands." At this everyone from the Shinobi council raised their hands and the two elders which was a bit surprising.

It was a draw. 8 to 8. Danzo frowned his plan failed again and some of the civilian council members sighed dejectedly as the last vote went to the Hokage that being Tsunade and anyone who knew her would know that she was close to Naruto almost in a motherly way and would never let anything get in the way of achieving his dream. The Shinobi council relaxed knowing what the answer would be, Naruto mentally laughed at the failed attempt to banish him, but him and everyone else were shocked at Tsunade's next words.

"I, Senju Tsunade, vote in favor of banishing Uzumaki Naruto from Konohagakure no Sato."

**A/N:**

**Some of you may have already read this before so for those who have not, I hope that you like. The next chapter will be out soon.**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed and Reviews will be much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Village In the Rain**

Chapter: 2

Absolute silence reigned in the room as everyone was shocked at this new development. Everyone looked at Naruto as he stood there not moving, with a blank expression on his face, too shocked to do anything.

Tsunade then spoke. "You have 3 hours to pack up your things and say goodbye to whomever you want to, in that time the one who sealed off your chakra will be there release the seal."

"Now that this matter has been taken care of, you're all dismissed."Tsunade ended the meeting with that.

Everyone one stood up and walked out of the room. The look on the Civilian Council faces seemed like as if Christmas had arrived earlier while Shinobi council members just gave him sympathetic looks, some patted him on the back. Shikaku just shook his head, he was very disappointed with the decision and with Tsunade. He hadn't expected her of all people to turn their back on Naruto and he couldn't anything about it, this was now a personal matter and he didn't have any say in it besides even if he could change her mind about it once the decision was made you couldn't change until some higher authority said otherwise.

"Im sorry" He apologized to Naruto while passing by him. Naruto who hadn't moved an inch didn't acknowledge any of this he didn't want their pity all he was concerned with was one person who was being tended to by a sad looking Shizune.

Once everyone except him Shizune and Tsunade he addressed her.

"Baa-chan" he said softly although the voice was low he knew she heard him but still didn't look at him.

"Baa-chan" he said again a bit louder this but she didn't look at him.

"Tsunade!" he roared making her flinch at the volume and look at him.

"why?"She looked at him with hard eyes and answered "Because I had no choice."

"Bullshit" he said flatly.

"Naruto, you have to understand that I had to think of the village first, by keeping you in the village we are already taking a big risk." She reasoned.

"That would have been alright with me if that was the truth but that's not all is it?"he questioned her as she looked away not meeting his eyes.

"If what you say is true then you would already have done this a long time ago" he continued "so what happened Tsunade?"he questioned her again.

Thinking over her answer she thought about what really brought her to this decision.

_FLASHBACK (DURING THE FIGHT AGAINST PEIN)._

_She opened her eyes to the explosions rocketing off all around her. She felt something evil in the air, something that she had never felt before. As her vision became clearer she finally saw what was causing all of this. And there may never be anything else that scared her more._

_Up in the air there was something akin to a moon blocking out the sun but that wasn't what the problem was. The problem was the creature that was thrashing about trying to get out of its prison. One look at it and she could recognize it as the Kyuubi what else would there be this big and so terrifying? This was the first time she ever laid her eyes upon this creature, she wasn't there when the Kyuubi attacked sixteen years so she didn't know what to expect and that's why she never was afraid of Naruto since she had total faith that Minato's seal would hold the creature in its prison._

_FLASHBACK END_

When she woke up again after that and read up the report of what triggered the initial release she wasn't really sure that keeping him in the village was such a good idea. She hated to admit it but Danzo was right, if he was going to have more of these emotional outbursts then the village would soon be wiped out. Even though she knew this decision was difficult for her after all she really did consider him her adopted son but she knew she had to do it for the safety of the village.

While Tsunade had a little trip down the memory lane Naruto was looking straight into her eyes and saw them flash through emotions the most prominent being fear and that told him everything he needed to know.

As Tsunade was about to open her mouth, Naruto brought his hand up to silence her.

"No need to tell me I already got my answer though I've got to say I really am disappointed but then again I can't really blame you."Naruto said in a sad and tired voice that made Tsunade feel all guilty inside since she was the one who made him sad.

"I never said this in the meeting since I wanted to see how it went, guess that wasn't really a smart decision. Anyway, as I was saying while the whole Kyuubi being half released was going on I met my father. Yes I know who he is and thanks for not telling me." He answered her unasked questions and went on "Now when I met him inside the seal he told me a bunch of things and one of them was that he designed the seal so that when I reached a certain age, which would be my age, I would be trained in order to gain full control of the Kyuubi's chakra now I don't know the procedure but the toads will probably know about it and then after that he reinforced the seal for the last time." While he was saying this Tsunade's eyes were getting wider and wider as she knew what he was trying to say.

"Why didn't you mention it before!"Demanded a frantic Tsunade, realizing the gravity of the situation.

Naruto just shrugged "Well I thought about it but then I decided to see how it all turns out and well in the end I guess it was the right decision since now I know how you really feel about but don't worry I don't blame you after all your not the first one to fear me." He said all of this in an uncaring tone.

Tsunade was sitting there helpless and cursing herself for giving into her fear which flawed her judgment.

Seeing as there was nothing else that he had left to do he decided to leave.

"Well, now I will take my leave since I've some packing to do." And with that he left the building leaving behind a distraught Tsunade with Shizune still tending to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto went straight back to his tent and lied down on the bed thinking over what had happened

He felt betrayed and it hurt him, more than he liked to admit. Betrayal from one of the people he trusted with his life, there weren't many people who fit into that category, actually there were only 3 people and now one of them had betrayed him the other two were the Sandaime and Jiraiya. He had a lot of trust issues since this wasn't the first time he was betrayed, there were other times too but he didn't really care about them because he didn't trust any of them.

Thinking that he had done enough brooding he decided to take a nap and wait for whoever was it that was gonna release the seal.

An hour later he was woken up by a yelling Kakashi.

"Naruto! I heard about your ban-" Kakashi entered the tent but stopped, looking at the annoyed look on his students face.

"Geez, you don't have to be so loud. I was trying to relax here."

"Ah sorry about that but I just wanted to talk about what happened….so what happened?"Kakashi asked.

"Nothing worth mentioning,Kakashi-sensei. Just a reminder that people really aren't what we make them out to be." He looked at Kakashi "so is that all that you came for?"

"Huh? No , actually I came here to get rid of the seal."Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yeah, looks like after Jiraiya-sama's death I'm the only capable Fuinjutsu user left in the village to do the sealing." Answered Kakashi.

"Whatever, just get rid of this seal so that I can hurry up and jet" he snapped, not in the mood of discussing anything relating to Jiraiya.

Naruto opened his jacket as Kakashi bent down and placed his hand on the blonde's stomach. Chakra pulsed and Naruto felt foreign chakra entering his body and then as though a dam got broken he felt the familiar warm chakra of the kyuubi coursing through his body.

Kakashi stood up and Naruto looked at him confused.

"What? That's it ?" he asked, expecting something more.

"Well yeah, It was just a temporary seal nothing that would last long." Kakashi explained.

Nodding his head Naruto stood up and stretched his limbs, already feeling the Kyuubi's chakra healing him. He was about to head out of the tent when Kakashi's voice stopped.

"Naruto, for what it is worth Im truly sorry for not paying more attention to you and for failing you."Kakashi said with his head bowed.

"I don't blame you Kakashi-sensei, what you did was more than most people have ever done for me and im truly thankful for that. Well since I don't really have anything left after my apartment got destroyed, I think I'll head out." He was about to go out when he was stopped by Kakashi…again.

"Before you go take this with you" Kakashi said throwing him a scroll of some sort which Naruto caught and looked at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.

"While you trained with Fukasaku-sama on sage arts, I gathered some techniques that I was planning on teaching you but well the village got attacked and after that things got very busy and I did not have the time to teach you so I wrote it all down in that." He said pointing toward the scroll in Naruto's hand.

"You have no idea how much I was in need of increasing my skill set so again thank you and good bye, until we meet again."And with that he left the tent and headed towards the gate.

Expecting some gate guards to be over there instead he found Shizune standing with a small bag.

"Leaving without saying good bye?"She asked.

"I didn't want to bother y-" he tried to say but instead found arms wrapping around him in a tight hug.

"Don't….dont say that, you'll never be a bother Naruto, you sometimes get on my nerves but your still my brother and I love you." Her voice was filled with emotion and made him realize how much she meant to him. He hugged her back, already feeling his jacket get wet probably from tears.

"You don't know how much those words mean to me, no one has ever said that to me. Your precious to me Shizune and I never let anything happen to my precious people. I may not be around anymore but you can always count on me." He said, comforting the obvious distraught woman with his words.

Shizune pulled back, wiping the tears with her kimono.

"Take this,there are some food supplies in there and some money, it's not much but it will last for a few days." She said holding the bag towards him.

"Thanks, I really needed some supplies anyway." He thanked her accepting the bag.

"I never imagined for it to turn out like this and certainly not Tsuande-sama to be the cause of it."She said somberly.

Speaking of the woman, Naruto felt a presence behind him and turned to look at Tsunade approaching him, her eyes a bit red. He frowned, not really wanting to meet her again.

"Naruto I-" She tried to say but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. Just to let you know, I don't blame you. Anyone in their right mind would be scared of what you saw, you're the Hokage, protecting people is your job and if you think that getting rid of me is the best way to go about then it is fine with me." Tsunade had a hopeful expression on her face and was about to open her mouth.

"but-" he said holding up his hand to stop her from saying anything. " in doing so, I have lost a lot of respect that I had for you, I may not show It but I did respect you a lot and looked up to you and admired you. If I had known that this was going to happen because of you then I would never have convinced you to become the Hokage, giving me hope and then taking it away isn't really what I expected from you and I will never forgive you for this. Now if you'll excuse me I have to be on my way." he turned around leaving a sad Tsunade standing.

"Take care of yourself Naruto." Shizune said as she gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I will, you know me." He replied with an embarrassed smile, not used such gestures.

He was about to go when he remembered something.

"Oh and Tsunade" he called out, gaining her attention. Tsunade looked at him and saw his hands moving towards his neck and her eyes widened as she already guessed what he was gonna do. Sure enough he pulled out the First's necklace and threw it towards her.

"You can have that back since it holds no meaning to me anymore. Give it to some other poor chap or keep it to yourself, I really don't care. Well then, seeya." He said with a wave and jumped to the trees.

Tsunade kept staring at the direction he went, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'_Be safe and become strong, Naruto. I hope you can forgive me someday."_

**A/N: Well that's the second chapter, I hope it didn't come out as sappy or cheesy since I really don't like that but you can be the judge of that. **

**R&R.**


	3. Petition

Well I may not have enough say to actually do a petition against the administration but as I was actually planning on heading towards writing some MA rated stuff I just can't ignore this.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Silverscale

Madhat886

Harpra

soccer-fan1


End file.
